


Link

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, Romantic Friendship, farewell
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebut saja ini penghubung hati dan raga kita yang terpisah oleh jarak tak terhingga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Link

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivaldd_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rivaldd_).



_both of original characters are mine, is prohibited to use them for commercial purposes._

* * *

 

 

“Jadi ….” Gadis bersurai sewarna kacang itu berjalan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya dan beristirahat di bangku terdekat. “Setelah kau menyuruhku cepat-cepat, setelah kau membuatku melupakan sarapan dan meninggalkan film yang sedang ku _download_ … PESAWATNYA _DELAY_?! YANG BENAR SAJA!” tiba-tiba suaranya naik beberapa oktaf.

Remaja lelaki yang surai pirangnya tertutupi topi, Stark Kruger, pun terkekeh, sedikit merasa bersalah. “Maaf, Hikaru. Aku ‘kan tidak tahu kalau bakal seperti ini,” katanya sembari menggaruk pelipisnya dengan telunjuk.

Megumare Hikaru, gadis yang kini merengut dan menggembungkan pipinya, hanya membuang muka. Tak berusaha mengacuhkan si lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya.

“Duh, jangan ngambek, dong. Ini aku tadi beli roti selai kacang untukmu.”

“Hooh …!” Iris jahenya dipenuhi kerlipan, menunjukkan kondisinya yang memang kelaparan. Lalu sedetik kemudian, pipi yang menggembung karena udara kosong itu telah terisi oleh gumpalan roti.

Stark spontan tertawa melihatnya. “Dasar _Erdnuß Liebhaber [1]_!”

“Eeeeeh …?!” Hikaru yang bertubuh mungil itu mendelik galak padanya. “Jangan sebut-sebut kalimat ribet itu lagi!” tukasnya sebelum melahap gigitan terakhir.

“Tapi itu benar, ‘kan, _Frau_ _Kastanienhaarige [2]_?” kali ini Stark menyentuh pipi serupa gula-gula kapas itu dengan cengiran yang tak lekang di wajahnya.

“Megumare Hikaru,” sang gadis mengoreksi. “Dan jangan pegang-pegang pipiku.”

“Ya, ya. Baiklah.”

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar hiruk-pikuk manusia dan suara pengumuman dari _loudspeaker_ yang terpasang di setiap sudut Bandara, ditambah sedikit efek fluida yang meluncur dalam kerongkongan disusul desah napas lega.

Hikaru menggenggam ujung botol air mineralnya meskipun bagian bawah botol menyentuh permukaan lantai. Retinanya merekam lalu-lalang sosok-sosok berkoper saat pertanyaan retorik terluncur dari lisannya.

“Stark … memang harus pergi, ya?”

Yang ditanya tidak bisa menyamarkan keterkejutannya, namun ia memilih bungkam dan hanya tersenyum sekilas.

“Nanti … siapa yang akan mengantarku kembali ke rumah kalau kaupergi?” terdengar pertanyaan lain dari gadisnya.

Lelaki itu mendengus geli. “Biasanya kau lebih senang pulang dengan Om Sopir Taksi.”

“Oh iya, ya ….”

“Kau ini ….” Stark mendaratkan telapak tangannya di puncak kepala Hikaru, hingga pita merah muda yang dikenakannya tampak meringkuk. “Sepulangnya aku dari sana, akan kuantar kau kemana pun tempat yang ingin kautuju,” lisannya menggumamkan janji.

“Bohong,” sungut gadis itu. “Kamu pasti langsung tidur sesampainya di rumah.”

“Y-Yah ….” Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya. “Kalau begitu jemput aku di sini, kita langsung main, bagaimana?”

Hikaru menyingkirkan tangan remaja tersebut dari atas kepalanya, menoleh padanya dan menatap toska miliknya dengan intens. “Oke,” sahutnya. “Tapi jangan _delay delay_ lagi!”

“Hahaha … iya, _mein Schatz [3]_ ….” ujar Stark. Hidungnya menghirup aroma apel dari helaian sewarna kacang yang tebal itu selagi tangannya mendekap erat si tubuh mungil.

Sang gadis merona saat indera penciumannya mendeteksi esens maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh remaja berkebangsaan Jerman tersebut. Inginnya mereka terus berposisi demikian tanpa tersela pengumuman bahwa pesawat yang akan ditumpangi Stark telah tiba dengan selamat.

Seperti yang Hikaru duga, lelaki itu melonggarkan dekapannya. “… Nah, itu dia. Sekarang kamu bisa melanjutkan _download_ filmnya lagi.”

Biasanya ada tawa yang terdengar. Kali ini hanya ada dua iris sewarna jahe dengan bendungan di setiap sudutnya.

Paham akan perasaan gadisnya, Stark mengusap kedua bahu rapuh itu dengan lembut. “Empat hari lagi, Hikaru. Anggap saja ini seperti menunggu episode selanjutnya dari _anime_ favoritmu.”

“Kalau _anime_ rilisnya seminggu.”

“Ya sudah, ini malah lebih sebentar, ‘kan?”

“Nanti aku pulang dengan siapa …?” gadis itu merajuk.

“Taksi yang tadi masih menunggu di parkiran, lho,” Stark berkata sembari tersenyum geli.

Hikaru merengut pelan. Menyerah akan usahanya untuk mengulur waktu.

“Akan ku _inbox_ setibanya di sana.”

“ _Hn_ ….”

“… Jangan ngambek, dong.”

“Iya.”

Remaja lelaki itu menghela napas lalu tersenyum. Ditariknya pita merah muda yang sedari tadi bertengger di kepala gadisnya.

“Eh? Apa yang—“

—Dan ia menempatkan topi hitam miliknya untuk menutupi sebagian surai sewarna kacang yang tebal itu.

Gadis itu mengerjap kebingungan ketika Stark menggenggam erat pita miliknya. “Stark?”

Tersenyum cerah, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. “Anggaplah pita ini sebagai penghubung kita berdua, dan kau akan tahu, aku tak pernah jauh darimu,” lisannya pun berujar.

“… Stark.”

Senyum remaja itu semakin lebar kala nampak lengkungan manis terukir di bibir gadisnya. “Baik-baik ya, Hikaru. Jemput aku di sini empat hari lagi.”

“ _Hn!_ ” gadis itu mengangguk mantap.

“ _Na dann, ich gehe [4]_!”

“ _Itte rasshai [5]_!”

 

Setelah itu, pita penghubung mereka berdua bertengger manis di atas kepala Stark Kruger ….

 

… Dan menyita perhatian setiap orang yang dilewatinya.

 

**— _END_ —**

* * *

 

 

**glossary:**

[1] _Erdnuß Liebhaber_ / _Erdnuss Liebhaber_ ; Deutsch; pecinta kacang

[2] _Frau_ _Kastanienhaarige_ ; Deutsch; Nona Berambut (warna) Kacang

[3] _mein Schatz_ ; Deutsch; _my sweetheart_ *cough*

[4] _Na dann, ich gehe_ ; Deutsch; (kalimat berpamitan) baiklah, aku pergi

[5] _Itte rasshai_ ; Nihon; selamat jalan

**Author's Note:**

> well... Stark, if you read this, you probably have arrived in Central Java.
> 
> uhmm Idrk what to say but... thanks for the present you gave to me right before leaving, hwhwhwh I love them, I surely love them! X"///))
> 
> also... fight for the competition! I certainly believe that you can win this stuff with those abilities of yours! Viel Glück~!!
> 
> alright then, see ya' next Tuesday (...or Wednesday?)
> 
> cheese, Megumare Hikaru.


End file.
